


Roller Coaster

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Person A and person B are forced to sit next to each on a rollercoaster. Person A has a complete meltdown at the top.





	Roller Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for tssecretsanta but i’m guessing it’s not going ahead anymore, so i thought i’d post my submission because i’m pretty proud of it. Warning: A slight panic attack

Roman and Patton darted forward together, both pairs of eyes shone brightly with excitement and awe, as they had all day. Their calmer counterparts strolled a few feet behind, shooting each other fond eye-rolls as the other two took in the scene.

“We should go on that one next!” Patton exclaimed, pointing to the ferris wheel before his attention was quickly drawn to the log flume, “or that one!”, and then the teacups, “no wait, that one!”

Logan strolled forward and intertwined his fingers with Patton’s, bringing the group to an abrupt stop. “Calm down Pat, we have approximately 2 more hours here. That is statistically more than enough time to get on one more ride while also factoring watching the firework show-“

“How about that one? It looks magnificent!” Roman interjected, pointing to the tallest rollercoaster in the park. It stood at least two hundred feet off the ground at it’s peak. It then dropped steeply before flying into a loop and out of sight as it plunged riders into a tunnel, the only remnant of them being their joy filled screams that still rang through the air.

“Roman that’s perfect! You and Virgil can sit together and me and Logan can!” Patton exclaimed, eyes lighting up as he stared at the ride that towered over them.

Virgil caught up with the group, following Roman’s gaze and looking up at the ride in something akin to fear. “Roman, are you sure this is a good idea?”

Roman threw his arm around Virgil, wrapping it protectively around his shoulders. “Of course it is. My ideas are always spectacular!” and with that he started off towards the ride, dragging an unwilling, and now profusely blushing, Virgil along.

The queue for the ride was surprisingly short but to Virgil it felt both like an eternity and a second before they reached the front. Patton’s mindless chattering didn’t reach his ears. All Virgil could think about was how unsafe it was. Sure, he knew that there were safety harnesses but what if they failed? What if something went wrong with the car? Oh god, what if-

“Virgil, you okay?” Roman’s voice cut through his thoughts, turning his panic into a dull noise in the back of his mind, but it didn’t disappear completely.

“Roman, I really don’t think this is a good idea.”

“We’ll be fine! It’s perfectly safe,” Roman replied, oblivious to the questions whirling and tumbling around Virgil’s mind. He followed Roman’s lead and climbed into the car, the other’s voice becoming muted and dulled as his thoughts ran wild. As the safety harness clunked down and locked in place, Virgil glanced over his shoulder. Patton and Logan sat behind, looking excited and not at all like they wanted to jump out of the car and run far away…just like Virgil did. Why did he have to sit next to Roman? He was going to make an idiot of himself in front of the one person he had feelings for.

Roman’s voice suddenly became clear again. “…really Virgil, you’ll love it. There’s no need to be-“, a mechanical hiss sounded from below them as the coaster started moving.

Oh god this is it. I can’t get out, there’s no escape.

The track immediately became an incline, taking riders up high above the ground. Lights shined below, lighting up the park and making it shine like stars across a midnight sky. The people looked tiny, as though they had been minimized when looked at from so far away.

Virgil let out a shaky breath, trying to steady his violently shaking hands. Then he looked down, that was a big mistake. His mind whipped up into a frenzy as his hands scrabbled at the safety harness, trying to find some kind, _any kind_ of grip on it. Suddenly, it felt like there was nothing between him and the ground below. The safety bar felt like it had crumbled into dust and the track had no safety rail on this section of the ride.

I’m going to fall.

I’m going to fall!

_I’m going to fall!_

The coaster was still climbing, inching higher with every second. Roman glanced over, eyes widening in shock as he saw Virgil. His figure was dimmed in the lack of lighting, yet it was obvious he was panicking. Roman turned as best he could in his seat, leaning towards Virgil but not close enough to touch without reaching out.

“Hey, it’s okay, Virge,” Roman soothed, raising his voice to be heard over the wind that whipped around them.

“I’m going to fall,” Virgil cried, reaching across to grab Roman’s arm. The touch was grounding, making Virgil feel more secure in the tiny cart.

Roman scoffed. “I’ve already told you we’re completely safe, so stop worrying. It will be-“

“But what if we’re not safe Roman?! What if something goes wrong and malfunctions? What if we’re not strapped in properly?”

Roman extended his arm, offering his hand. “Virgil, believe me when I say you’re going to be fine. Injuries from rides are extremely rare and very unlikely to happen. I know I haven’t given you many reasons to but please trust me on this.”

Virgil hesitantly lifted his gaze from the safety bar to Roman. As the car reached the peak of the coaster, Virgil took Roman’s hand, gripping it tightly as the ride dropped and quickly gained speed. The butterflies in his stomach that came just from that touch blended with the adrenaline rocketing around his veins.

Roman screamed with delight, adrenaline rushed through his veins as the coaster rocketed down the steep drop. This was the type of thing he loved, the type of thing he lived for. Yet, through the mindless joy he felt he never loosened his grip on Virgil’s hand.

Virgil, however, had turned away. His eyes were screwed shut as they rocketed through the air, experiencing the drops and turns through sounds and feelings alone. One hand held tightly onto the safety bar as the other still gripped Roman’s hand. But as the coaster rocketed along the tracks, he slowly eased open his eyes. The wind flying past him was almost…freeing. It made any feelings of stress practically melt away, the wind flying past taking any negative emotions with it. Leaving only the feeling of being able to practically fly.

The coaster slowed as it made it’s way into the tunnel and over smaller drops and slower turns, signalling the end of the ride.

Roman chuckled to himself, lifting his free hand to brush his hair out of his eyes. As they came out of the tunnel, he looked over to Virgil, who was positively shaking. “Virgil, are you okay?” Roman asked, shocked at the grin that threatened to split the other’s face in two.

“Roman…” Virgil started, letting his grip on the safety bar finally loosen, “it’d be a lie if I said I hated it. Maybe you were right… to pick this one”

Roman’s face soon mirrored the expression of Virgil’s as he sported a wide grin. “Oh, that is fantastic, just amazing!” Roman exclaimed as the coaster slowed to a halt in the station. The hiss of the mechanics sounded as the safety bar lifted.

The two stood, hands unlinking for a second before coming back together. Roman stepped out of the car first, turning to offer his other hand to Virgil as he stepped onto the platform.

Virgil was shocked at the chivalrous act but accepted nonetheless, letting his free hand hold onto Roman’s. He hoped the blush that stained his cheeks wasn’t visible through the white foundation. He looked up, making eye contact with Roman.  

“Do you want to let go?” Roman asked.

Virgil looked down at their joined hands, and blushed. Did he want to let go? Roman was giving him the chance to make a move on his crush, did he really want to lose it?

“No, I don’t want to let go.”

Patton and Logan joined them on the platform, both drunk with the adrenaline from the coaster. “C’mon you two! We don’t want to miss the fireworks,” Patton exclaimed, dragging Logan, who was fondly shaking his head, behind him.

Roman smiled and looked to Virgil, leaving one of their hands intertwined. He made his way towards the exit, dragging a, this time willing, Virgil behind him.

Patton and Logan had already saved them a spot, the sky was fully dark now. The final night of the final day of the year. Roman and Virgil joined them soon after, both having questions that tumbled around in their minds.

The fireworks started soon after, a rainbow of colours exploding across the night sky in a never-ending assortment of patterns. They lit up the faces of onlookers, burning bright for a second before fading into nothing and being overtaken by another bright colour.

Roman and Virgil looked over to see Logan pull Patton into a kiss, the firework show providing the perfect backdrop.

Roman turned to Virgil, jumping in before his resolve disappeared. “Virgil, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Virgil turned to face him, a knowing smile on his face. “I know. I feel the same way.”

Roman grinned, stepping closer. “Can I?”

“Please.”

Roman leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together as their breaths intermingled. They were _so close._ Roman surged forward and pressed his lips against Virgil’s as the world fell away. The sound of the fireworks exploding, and crackling disappeared as they kissed, leaving them in their world that was just for the two of them.

Patton and Logan looked on fondly, their plan to seat the two together on the coaster had definitely worked in getting the two to admit their feeling for the other.

Virgil was the first to pull away, blush well hidden in the cold weather that reddened his cheeks. “Happy new year,” he smiled.

Roman grinned, wrapping his arms around Virgil’s waist, pulling him close. “Happy new year.”


End file.
